In the prior art, there has been recognized a need for trailer hitches having multiple hitch connectors of varying size or type to enable towing of differently equipped trailers by the same towing vehicle. Prior patent references disclosing multi-connector hitches having multiple hitch balls of varying diameter include Canadian Patent Applications CA1216316 and CA2279021, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,213, 2,911,233, 4,456,279, 4,729,571, 5,044,652, 5,322,313, 5,351,982, 5,560,630, 5,857,693, 5,915,714, 6,315,316, 6,497,428, 7,347,440, 8,366,133 and USD415725.
However, a majority of the forgoing reference disclose cantilevered support of a bulky multi-ball structure from the rear of the vehicle, which can create a tripping hazard for passers-by or a puncture risk in the event of a rear-end vehicle collision. Omission of such hazards thus requires removal of the multi-ball structure from the vehicle between towing operations, representing a burden for the vehicle operator.
Accordingly, there remains room improvement in multi-connector hitch design, and particularly for a solution that addresses the above shortcoming of the prior art.